


Servitude

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Modification, Bondage, Chains, Chair Bondage, Collars, Confinement, Control, Dehydration, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Duct Tape, Experimentation, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Erection, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Human Experimentation, Humiliation, Immobility, Inappropriate Erections, Kink Shaming, Kneeling, Leashes, Loss of Identity, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Medical Experimentation, Memory Loss, Milk, Mind Manipulation, Missions Gone Wrong, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Overstimulation, Pain, Pet Names, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Restraints, Secret Identity Fail, Spanking, Tattoos, Terrorists, Touching, Trigger words, Unethical Experimentation, Vibrators, prisoner, stimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Duncan Harvey was used to torture, used to terrorist groups trying to force him to speak; it was something he’d expected when he joined the Militant. He hadn’t expected this, the newest group he’d ‘surrendered’ to doesn’t want information, instead he finds himself breaking as they force him into a lifestyle he’d been running from his entire life.





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn’t know when he started to doubt his newest assignment, it could’ve been when the men he’d handed his weapon to didn’t immediately point it at him, it could’ve been when they took him to that bar and poured drink after drink down his throat, it could’ve been when he woke up in a grimy medical station unchained and unguarded. No, he thought as he pulled at the coarse fabric binding his wrists, his doubts started on the damn flight.

“You can’t keep me here.” He tried to shout but it came out as a rasp, they’d been cutting off his water supply since he knocked one of them on their arse. He struggled to his feet, the dehydration making his movements weak and sluggish. He leaned back against the wall, the coolness of the stone easily seeping through his thin shirt. He made his way slowly around the room, keeping his back pressed to the wall as he, again, looked for something he could use to free his arms. The room was too spacious to be a cell and larger than any interrogation room he’d been in, his captors had likely dumped him there temporarily but it seemed they’d forgotten about him.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” He murmured to himself, there had been a few times in the past where he’d had to be rescued from a botched assignment because his captors had either forgotten about him or merely left him to rot. He’d completed a full circuit before anyone came for him, three men walked through the door; two hung back, both of them carrying rather lethal looking guns, while the third came to stand in the room’s centre, hands clasped behind his back. The man didn’t look like the kind of guy to associate with a known terrorist group, his fragile frame and warm eyes giving him an almost grandfatherly appearance, though Duncan knew appearances could be deceiving.

“I apologise for the wait, we didn’t have a lot of time to get you properly… situated.” He resisted the urge to roll his eyes; he knew this song-and-dance well enough. “Before we continue, you must be thirsty, we’ll get you something and then I can explain how things will run from here.” The other two advanced on him, both of them grabbing his arms before dragging him behind the leader.

* * *

“Please, sit.” He lowered himself onto the wooden bench across from the grandfather, he didn’t care what the man’s actual name was but he needed to refer to him as something. “We don’t have much I’m afraid, would some crackers and water be alright?” He merely nodded, it’s not like he could ask for anything else. The grandfather waved the guards away, Duncan knew it wasn’t a show of good faith, he was too weak to do anything and the older man knew it. Nothing more was said until he’d had a few crackers and downed an entire bottle. “So, Duncan, I can call you Duncan right?” He froze, how did they know his name?

“I don’t-“The grandfather’s hand slammed down on the cheap plastic table top, easily cutting off the rest of his words.

“Did I say you could speak?” Duncan shook his head, starting an argument this early wouldn’t accomplish anything. “Don’t lie to me boy, I recognise a Militant agent when I see one.” His mind reeled, his cover had never been blown this early into an op and he could tell the older man wasn’t going to let him off lightly. “Usually, when someone surrenders to us, we give them a choice; fight for us, or cut all ties to your old life and run.” He already knew this; the entire assignment had depended on it. “This time, well, it’ll be fun for us at least.”

* * *

He watches them as they lock shackles around his wrists and ankles, his instincts scream at him to resist but he knows he’s still too weak to successfully escape. The grandfather watches from a seat opposite his bed, Duncan tries to focus on memorising as many features of the old man’s face as he can, though he finds himself unable to distract himself from the rather menacing looking syringe hovering millimetres from his arm.

“A word of warning, Harvey.” Duncan narrows his eyes at the old man’s smirk, cringing when he feels the needle plunging into his arm. “Don’t try to resist.” He doesn’t have time to retort before the greyish liquid rushes into his veins, the room falling quiet as the two guards move firmly in front of the door and the ‘medics’ step away from him. Nothing happens at first, a few minutes passing before any signs of what they did start to show. It begins in his arm, a tingling sensation that quickly spreads throughout his body, numbing his joints to the point he struggles to tell if they’re still attached to him. The tingling fades away only to be replaced by a roaring inferno, his screams don’t sound human, sweat pouring out of him as he writhes against his restrains, eyes clenching shut as the pain forces tears to roll down his cheeks; his body is changing, that much he can tell, he can feel some parts of him swell while others wither away. He feels the rough sheets beneath him grow damp through with sweat and anything else that’s leaking from him; the burning pain doesn’t lessen, in fact, he feels it getting worse.

“Now!” A new voice yells over his screams, he feels the shackles go limp as his body rolls off the bed, the coldness of the floor doing little to ease the heat. He feels arms drag him up, feels himself being pushed into a chair, feels them use his shackles to bind him to it, immobilising him as whatever they injected him with runs its course. The pain stops eventually, his exhausted body slumping as much as the chains will allow, he idly notices he’s naked.

“No more.” He rasped when he heard someone approach, flinching in surprise when a hand gently lifts his head up, he tries to glare at the grandfather but he can tell it isn’t very successful. The man brushes the tear tracks under his eyes; Duncan has to stop himself from leaning into it.

“I told you not to resist.” He feels the shackles being removed, shivering when he realises just how cold the room is. Someone wraps a blanket around him, he winces when they press too hard where the chains dug into him. One of the guards lift him up, he instinctively relaxes against him, the grandfather smiling at him. “In time you’ll learn.” He didn’t have time to ask what he meant before he was carried from the room, his eyes drifting shut before he could even consider where they were going.


	2. Chapter 2

He wakes up slowly, his body’s still exhausted, joints resisting as he drags himself into a sitting position. He sweeps a blurry gaze around the room; the walls were painted white, the metal door had a mirror bolted to it. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes before forcing himself to stand, he only had a mattress and chair, the guard must’ve taken the blanket with him when he’d dropped Duncan off. He walked over to the door on shaky legs, carefully avoiding his reflection; he noticed there was no handle.

“One way door, great.” He sighed, quickly frowning at the state of his voice, it sounded more youthful than he was used to. He moved backwards, positioning himself in front of the chair before risking a glance at his reflection, eyes widening in horror at what he saw.

“This can’t be happening.” The muscle he’d put on through years of service appeared to have faded away, leaving him with a build that would’ve looked fine on his teenaged self but now just made him look awkward. His breasts hadn’t changed from what he could tell but they appeared larger on his smaller frame, the most startling difference was the mark that had formed on his right collarbone; four characters had been tattooed there, though he had no recollection of a tattoo gun being anywhere near him. He read the values twice; they didn’t make any sense to him ‘SO69’. He fell back against the chair, wincing as his aching body collided with the hardwood.

* * *

He must’ve been sitting there for hours before someone came for him, the first thing he noticed was the man’s scent; he smelled of cheap body-wash, smoke, and sweat. He felt a strange sensation flood his system, he felt vulnerable in front of this man.

“Easy, there’s no need to fear me.” The man approached him slowly, crouching down so he could meet his eyes. There was no warning before a hand started prodding at him, he felt hot flushes burst where the man touched him, whimpering in fear; he didn’t like this. “It’s okay.” The man cooed as he continued prodding him, hand pressing against his breasts longer than necessary, Duncan whimpered again, he doesn’t remember them being this sensitive.

“Please stop.” He rasped out, tremors shooting down his legs as the man pressed down on pressure points he wasn’t aware he possessed. His legs spread out automatically when the man pressed a particularly sensitive spot. He froze in fear when the man started stroking his crotch, whimpering pathetically when he felt himself grow hard.

“I think that’s enough stimulation for now.” He felt himself being lifted into strong arms before he was carried from the room, shivering when the cool air of the hallway collided with his exposed flesh. The man carried him for the entire journey, Duncan’s pulse spiking every time they passed someone, why were they looking at him like that.

* * *

The room they arrived at was dark, the only light coming from a small desk lamp next to what looked like a dentist chair. The man lowered him into it, strapping his arms and legs to it.

“That time already.” A new voice said; he watched as someone began fiddling with a syringe. He began pulling at his restraints, flinching hard when he was pushed back against the seat. “Stay still boy, this will hurt if you resist.” He felt a pair of headphones being pulled over his ears, gulping when he realised he couldn’t hear anything. The syringe was pressed into his arm; he felt the liquid seep into his veins, a single word playing on repeat as the liquid worked through his system:

_“Canis…Canis…Canis…”_

* * *

The next time he woke up, he was back in his room. He didn’t know what they’d done to him this time, he felt no different than he had done that morning. He shakily clambered to his feet, walking over to the mirror to see if anything else had changed; nothing. He sat down against the chair; it was as if there was a voice in his head commanding that he sit and wait. Eventually two people walked into the room, one he recognised as the man who took him to that room, the other was a complete stranger.

“Ah, SO69, good to see you’re awake.” He gazed at the man warily, was SO69 his name now? It didn’t sound like one. He turned to the stranger; the man was muscular, gazing at him with barely concealed lust. “Where are my manners?” The man from earlier laughed, though no one else did. “SO69, this is Conor Damian, he’s going to be your handler for the week.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 1_

He followed Damian through the narrow hallways, his naked form trembling from the cold, how long would it be before they let him have clothes? He stared at the floor as he walked; not wanting to risk angering the man in front of him, not wanting to see the way the others looked at him.

“Heel.” He froze in place as Damian unlocked a door, he didn’t bother trying to guess what was behind it, all the doors looked the same. Damian dragged him through, not releasing him until they reached the far end of the room.

“Stay.” He watched the man head back to the door and lock it before dragging a chair over, he sat facing him, his steely gaze was unnerving. After a few minutes had passed Damian leaned back in his seat, nodding to himself as though confirming what he was about to do.

“Come.” Duncan walked over, shame filling him at how quickly he complied. Damian didn’t waste any time before yanking him into his lap, greedy hands roaming his exposed flesh while he whimpered in fear.

“You’re a good specimen aren’t you?” He gulped as tape was wrapped around his wrists, his body quickly being laid across the hulking man’s lap. He shifted uncomfortably as a hand stroked his rear.

“What is your name?” What?

“Duncan.” He didn’t have any warning before the hand spanked his rear, his body jolting harshly from the force of it.

“What is your name?” He didn’t know what he was supposed to say.

“Duncan.” The hand spanked him again, another one fisting in his hair in an attempt to keep him still.

“Your name?!” The man roared down his ear.

“Duncan.” He whimpered as the man spanked him again, the hand in his hair tightening.

“No, the name we gave you.” Damian released his head harshly, spanking him five more times before allowing him to answer.

“SO69.” He rasped, first they take his muscle, now his name? Would he have anything left by the time they were done?

“I don’t believe you.” They followed this pattern until his face was drenched with tears. He felt himself being pulled up, cringing when his exposed rear came in contact with the man’s leg. “That wasn’t so bad was it?” He whimpered as the man pulled him flush against his body, both hands resting on his rear. “You’ll be a good little mutt now right?” He felt himself nod, once again cringing at how quickly he’d submitted. “Let’s get you back to your room.” He was too tired to reply as the man lifted him up; drifting off long before they reached his room.

* * *

_Day 2_

He sat in his chair as he waited for Damian to come for him, his rear still hurt after yesterday but he didn’t feel like standing. Eventually the door opened and Damian stood before him, the man seemed to be trying to be more friendly.

“Duncan.” SO69 frowned in confusion, who was Duncan? The man seemed to realise his mistake. “Ah, SO69, you looked like someone else.” Nothing more was said before Damian swung the door open, gesturing for SO69 to step outside. They walked down the same hallway they’d taken the day before, Damian’s hand firmly resting on his shoulder as they walked.

“Let’s try to be more compliant today.” The man stated as they entered the room, once again leading him to the far end before locking the door. The first thing SO69 noticed was a plastic crate next to the chair.

“Now then, there are a couple of things I need to teach you this week. I was meant to start yesterday but you had to be rebellious, that attitude can’t continue.” He bowed his head as the man spoke; trying to ignore the buzzing in the back of his mind that told him this was wrong.

“Kneel.” He slowly lowered himself to his knees, keeping his gaze locked on the dusty concrete while Damian searched the box. The man eventually crouched in front of him, tilting his chin up to meet his eyes.

“Much of what is about to happen may feel wrong, trust me and do as I say and I can assure you that it will get easier.” He felt two hands on his shoulders push him onto all fours; he fidgeted until he found a comfortable stance.

“Hold.” He watched as his hands where taped down and felt it as strips were placed along his legs, trapping him in that position, his mind screamed at him to get up but he ignored it, Damian was stronger than him.

“Now, I’m going to fetch some food and water. You will maintain that position until I get back.” The large man left the room but SO69 didn’t allow himself to relax, even when his knees began to ache, he wouldn’t risk it. An hour must’ve passed by the time Damian returned, two trays stacked in his arms. SO69 could see a single sandwich and a bottle of water on the top tray but he couldn’t see what was on the second.

“Something else you need to get used to.” The top tray was placed on top of the box while the second was placed in front of him, he cringed at what he saw; there were two bowls, one containing water, the other containing a rather mushy substance, dog food, wet dog food.

“I want you to eat and drink everything on that tray, I will let you up once you finish.” He watched his handle take a few bites out of his sandwich, beginning his own meal only after he’d confirmed this wasn’t a trick. The smell alone was enough to make him want to throw up but he knew he likely wouldn’t have anything else for a while, he hesitantly tried some, barely managing to avoid spitting it back out; how do dogs eat this? He didn’t know how long it took him but by the time he’d finished his joints were trembling and his stomach ached.

“Good boy.” Damian cooed as he ruffled his hair, SO69 waited until the tape had been removed before attempting to stand, he ended up slumping hard against Damian. The larger man gently stroked his hair before lifting him into his arms.

“It’ll get easier, I promise.” He felt a liquid being poured down his throat, he swilled it round before spitting it one of the empty bowls, at least he didn’t have to deal with the aftertaste. Damian once again carried him to his room, his eyes dark; SO69 didn’t know how long it would be before the man hurt him again.

* * *

_Day 3_

SO69 had been standing in that room for a few minutes while Damian observed him, the box hadn’t been disturbed since yesterday. He felt the man gently cupping his jaw before tilting his head to the side, he wasn’t sure what the man was up to but he was too afraid to ask.

“Kneel.” He dropped to his knees, cringing when they slammed into the hard surface, he watched Damian pull a small bag from the box before crouching in front of him.

“The next two days will be the most difficult, afterwards you will have a further two days to recuperate, then you shall meet your next handler.” SO69 gulped, he could only imagine what the coming days would bring.

“Stay still.” He felt something being clasped around his neck, loose enough for him to breathe but tight enough for it to be uncomfortable, he felt something metal against his chest, realising in dismay that he’d been collared. He watched Damian latch a leash onto it before using it to yank him closer, whimpering in fear.

“I bet that feels good doesn’t it? You’re a kinky little shit aren’t you?” He glanced down at himself and noticed how hard he’d become, he whimpered in shame as the man’s other hand cupped his dick.

“I have complete control of you right now, remember that boy.” He whimpered as the man grabbed his dick, massaging the tip while he pulled the leash even closer to him.

“I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you? You’d like me to claim you right now.” The man released him abruptly, SO69 falling onto all fours before he had time to brace himself.

“However, it’s still too early for anything like that to be considered. You still have a lot of training and check-ups to go through before then.” He gulped as the man grabbed his jaw, crying out when he forced it open before shoving something in his mouth, he felt straps being bound tightly around his head; a ball-gag? Great.

“Something you need to learn boy, is that I don’t like it when my pets are noisy. You will wear that until you learn to be quiet.” He was once again yanked to his feet before quickly being shoved against the chair, he watched as Damian taped his arms and legs to it, purposely keeping his legs spread wide.

“You may have noticed already that you are more…sensitive, in some areas.” He watched as the man held what looked like a vibrator, dark eyes staring at him in consideration. “I wish to see just how sensitive you are.” He advanced on him then, SO69 strained against his bonds as the vibrator was pressed against his breasts, his navel, everywhere Damian could reach. He moaned against the gag as he writhed, trying desperately to get away; the vibrator was eventually placed against his crotch, he whined pathetically as conflicting waves of pleasure and discomfort wracked his system.

“Naughty little boy aren’t you?” He watched as Damian activated another one before repeating his ministrations, resting the second one on the other side of his crotch before taping them both there. The sensations were unbearable, SO69 could barely think straight. He forced himself to watch as Damian taped a vibrator against both of his nipples and one against his naval, his moans didn’t even sound human.

“One more thing before I have to leave you.” He felt a blindfold being bound tightly over his eyes, panic instantly washing over him, the sensations were bad enough but he knew they would be worse if he couldn’t see.

“I will return in the morning, I trust by then you would have learned to be quiet.” He heard the footsteps fade away, heard the door lock. He cried out for help but the sound was muffled by his gag, eventually he felt himself release, whimpering in shame as the vibrations continued.

* * *

_Day 4_

When he woke up, he couldn’t see, his body heaved with exhausted breaths. He froze when he heard the door open.

“Oh dear, look at the mess you made.” He cringed as the blindfold was untied, shame filling him at what he saw; his cum covered the seat and he could see where milk had dripped from his breasts, wait. Milk? How the hell did he produce milk? He watched as the vibrators and tape were removed, Damian yanked him to his feet with the leash.

“Look at the state of you; you’ll need a shower before we even think about doing anything else.” Damian led him to one of the room’s corners, holding the leash tightly as he turned a valve on the wall, SO69 shivered as ice cold water rushed against his skin, forced himself not to flinch as Damian washed him, he wasn’t given anything to dry off with.

“We’re going for a walk.” He was pushed onto all fours, left to scramble after Damian as the man led him out of the room. He could hear the others laugh as they walked through the halls, shivering as the cold air wracked his damp frame. They eventually stopped at his room; Damian led him in, finally removing the ball-gag but leaving the collar untouched.

“I know I said today would be hard, but you derailed our plans. Tomorrow will be even harder now that you haven’t had the training you were meant to receive today.” He bowed his head, barely resisting as he was pushed face-first into the mattress.

“I’m afraid you need further punishment.” He felt his hands being taped behind his back before the same happened to his ankles. He felt Damian twist his collar before his limps were bound together with his leash.

“Goodnight.” He waited for the man to leave the room before allowing the tears to fall.


End file.
